


Finally

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's been away for two long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/75199403664/sherlock-let-out-a-little-sigh-of-contentment-as))

Sherlock let out a little sigh of contentment as he pulled John closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, John was holding him, touching him, kissing him. Finally Sherlcok could feel John’s weight on top of him, feel his skin beneath his fingertips, feel his breath on his face.

Finally Sherlock could run his fingers through that damnable hair and muss it up to his heart’s content.

For two long years Sherlock had missed this. Two years of spying, of secrecy, of separation. Two years of taking apart Moriarty’s web piece by piece.

All to return to this.

All so he could come back to being wrapped up in John Watson’s arms.

So he could come home.


End file.
